


Jar Struggle

by oeurichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeurichan/pseuds/oeurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs Alfred to open a jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar Struggle

Groans of frustration can be heard as Alfred neared the kitchen. It is morning, around eight, and it is both their day off. Alfred just hopes that those groans aren’t because Arthur burned their breakfast. He planned to take Arthur out today and he doesn’t want to spend their date with stomachache. 

Alfred finally reached the kitchen and spotted his boyfriend. Arthur have his back on him, his arms putting pressure on something, his back slouching down as he did so.  _‘What in the world is he doing?’_ Alfred wondered. Arthur muttered a curse and Alfred thought that he hurt himself. Worriedly, he asks “Arthur, you okay?” 

Arthur whipped his head and sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God! Get your arse over here and be a hero, Alfred.” 

Alfred raised a brow, amused. “And what can I do for you, my good sir?” He chuckled as he walked closer. 

Arthur flushed and turned around to face Alfred. “Open this.” He handed a strawberry jam jar to American. 

“Okay!” Alfred beamed when he took the jar from Arthur. This is a piece of cake. 

* * *

 

_Lil’ shit._

Alfred cursed in his mind. How the hell is this jar so tightly sealed?? His palm is already getting sweaty and red from all his attempts to twist it open. He wiped his hands on his pants and tried again. Just like his previous attempts, it didn’t budge one bit. He groaned, just like what Arthur did earlier. 

“Maybe we should ask Ivan to open it.” Arthur hummed and Alfred looked at him in disbelief. 

“What?” 

Hurting his ego more, Arthur simply shrugged and said. “Well, he looks bigger than the both of us so he’s probably also stronger.” 

Alfred violently shook his head. If they go to their Russian neighbor to make him open a damn jar, Ivan would surely make fun of him. “No, no! I’ll open this you. No need to go to that bastard!” 

“I know you two don’t get along well but you don’t need to call him a bastard. Despite being intimidating, he’s still a nice neighbor.” Arthur frowned. “Besides, you’ve been trying to open that jar for about three minutes now and I’m getting really hungry.” 

He had almost let his boyfriend do what he wants but his pride won’t let him yet. “I’ll cook some waffles and bacon-” Arthur clicked his tongue and cut him off. 

“No. I want to try some of this jam, Alfred.” His stern voice suddenly soften. “Mom sent this to me and she wants to know what I think as soon as I get my hands on it. I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

Arthur looked at him with a small pout. This Englishman just knows his weakness. Alfred sighed, there’s no way he can resist that. “Fine…” 

* * *

 

Irritatingly and insecurely, Ivan opened it without problem. Arthur smiled up to him and said a warm thanks. When the Russian looked at him, Alfred almost want to bury himself in shame. 

“You should probably tone down your burger intake, da? You’re slowly becoming fatter and weaker.” Ivan smirks at him. Alfred badly wants to punch this bastard. 

“Ah, Ivan, thank you again for doing this rather silly thing for us but we have to go now, you see?” Arthur said, breaking the growing tension between the two. 

Ivan nodded. “It’s fine. Until next time then, Arthur…” He looks at Alfred with a smile that aggravates Alfred more. “..Alfred?” 

“Yeah, until next time, commie.” He said in low, dark voice then pulling Arthur to their apartment. He’s going to ask Arthur’s mom if she can send her jams in a much easier to open container. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it! Feedbacks are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP both struggling to open a jar. -from otpprompts


End file.
